I'm a Wizard!
by Isebas
Summary: AN OC is sent into the Harry Potter world. He dies in his world and wakes up in a new one with magic. How will he cope with having magic and how will he change the fate of the Harry Potter world?
1. What the hell? I'm a wizard?

Disclaimer- I don't own Harry Potter. Nor am I making any profit from this story.

Summary: AN OC SI into the Harry Potter world. My OC dies in his world and wakes up in a new one with magic.

* * *

"Speaking"

 _Thoughts_

 _'Telepathy'_

" _Spells_ "

" _Foreign Languages"_

* * *

 _June 6th, 2003_

I groaned as I woke up. I struggled to remember what had happened. I had been riding in a car with my friend Mike to an Imagine Dragons concert. There had been bright lights and a horn blaring before a loud crunch. No, I had been helping my Uncle Atticus with an experiment and the magic had gone critical. Magic? What? Suddenly two lives flashed before my eyes. Me ordinary, slightly chunky nineteen year old Peregrine "Perry" Gracewood. Not the most popular kid in College but not an outcast by any means.

 _I thought your life only flashed before you right before you died._ I thought faintly.

Following that flashback was another life. That of thirteen year old Peregrine Gracewood, half-blood wizard. This Perry had grown up with magic being a normal thing alongside No-Maj technology. I was the only son of Patrick Gracewood, a successful Law Wizard and Merilyn Gracewood, a Healer/Pediatrician.

I saw myself being accepted at Heriford Academy of Magic. I saw myself making friends with Michael Dewley who was also a wizard in this life. Then came the news of my parents being killed. They had been killed by associates of a criminal my father had convicted. My heart twinged at that. Even if they weren't my real parents _they were my mom and dad_. I couldn't _not_ feel something.

They had killed my dad and then my mom. I was taken into protective custody before custody was transferred over to an Great-Uncle in England Atticus Gracewood, Lord of the Ancient House of Gracewood, who took me as his heir. He hadn't exactly been a kind man but he wasn't cold or mean to me or anything. There was just too big a generational gap between us.

He had at least tried to get to know me even if he had been awkward and British about it. He himself was a Potions and Rune Master. He had begun teaching me little tricks about them and we had started becoming slightly closer. He had even allowed me to stand in while he performed one of his experiments. Everything after that was dark.

Familiar darkness rose up to greet me.

* * *

The next time I woke up it was morning made evident by the bright sunlight pouring through the window. Though that could have been deceptive as there were magical windows that showed whatever they were charmed to. My mind seemed to have clicked and I can clearly remember two lives now, both as if I had lived them but it wasn't as disorienting as before. The weird thing for me is that this timeline seems to be advanced ten years. Instead of Harry Potter, unknown to many, temporarily vanquished Voldemort in 1991 instead of 1981. Weird.

A woman who could be a Healer walked into the room as I forced myself to sit up.

"Mr. Gracewood it's good to see that you are awake." The witch said, offering him a smile. "I am Healer Rosyln Finch."

"Where am I?" I asked.

"St. Mungo's in London." She replied. "You were brought in by a House Elf injured."

"What happened?" I asked.

"You and your Uncle were involved in a magical accident." Healer Finch informed him. "You woke briefly a week ago but fell unconscious again. We weren't quite sure when you would awaken again."

We were interrupted by a knock on the door. In stepped a wizard I recognized as Peter Noth, my family attorney and advocate. Peter Noth was a tall wizard at just under six feet with slightly messy brown hair and blue eyes, partially obscured behind a pair of gold framed glasses. He was wearing a navy blue pinstripe suit with a black cloak over it while carrying a brown leather briefcase. Peter had been a friend of my father's and had taken my case to help me.

"Hello Peregrine." Peter said softly.

I nodded at him not taking any notice of him using my proper name.

"What happened to my Uncle Atticus?" I asked.

"Your magic help to protect you but I'm afraid your Uncle didn't make it. His age and magical exhaustion took it's toll."

I twitch and frown. I wasn't exactly close with my Uncle but he taken me in when my parents were killed and provided me a home. Unfortunately I had only known him for four months before this. I looked up as Peter gripped my shoulder in support.

"I – " I shook my head. "How am I doing?"  
"You appear to be nearly fully healed Mr. Gracewood. I would like you to stay for a couple more days for observation but you should be able to be released Tuesday." Healer Finch informed him.

"Could you give my client and I some privacy Healer Finch?" Peter asked.

"Of course." She said before addressing me. "Please let me know if you need anything at all young man."

"I will." I told her, offering her a strained smile. "Thanks."

She nodded before walking out of the room. Peter pulled out his wand and cast several privacy charms around them.

"Now Peregrine down to business."

I frowned at him. I did not like the name Peregrine. He laughed.

"Sorry Perry." He said with a smile before it disappeared. "We need to discuss your Uncles and now your estate."

"Alright." I said, leaning back against the headboard.

"Your Uncle's will has been read." Peter told him. "He's left everything to you. He set you up with a trust vault. It receives a monthly deposit from the Gracewood family vault in the amount of one hundred and thirty-six galleons and twenty knuts. The current balance is five hundred and forty-four galleons, two sickles and twenty-two knuts. The monthly allowance will double if you pass NEWTs in six subjects."

Peter cleared his throat.

"Next we have the Gracewood Family Vault. All of your schooling needs are to be taken out of this account. It contains three hundred and forty thousand, two hundred galleons in liquid capital. The family artifacts within are valued at ten thousand galleons." Peter continued. "You have access it but your Uncle placed restrictions on what you can take out. Inside was the deeds to Gracewood Manor, Gracewood Farms, Gracewood Orchards and Gracewood Livery, the deed to your parent's house in Plymouth and a vacation home in France."

Peter cleared his throat.

"There is the matter of your custody to discuss." He said softly.

I fiddled with the bank draft book before looking up at Peter.

"What are my options?" I asked. "I don't really have any family left."

Peter cleared his throat and shuffled through his papers.

"You could become a ward of the Ministry, move into an orphanage or try to claim emancipation." Peter informed him. "You certainly have enough money to take care of yourself and house elves that watch after you. You are a teenager now, not a child."

"I would like to become emancipated." I said. I had no desire to allow any Government more control over my life than I had to and I sure the hell didn't want to go to an orphanage. Forcing myself to sit up I leaned against the bed's headboard. "What do I need to do?"

"We can use the Last of an Line Clause. As you are the only heir of an Ancient House it should help your case." Peter answered him. "With certification from Gringotts that you will be able to take care of yourself financially we shouldn't have any trouble getting it pushed through."

"Let's use it." I said.

* * *

 _June 7th, 2003- St. Mungo's_

I stared at myself in the bathroom mirror. I was quite a bit skinnier than I remember being at fourteen but I was still tall for my age at five foot ten inches. Honestly I felt the best I ever had. I had always been a little hefty but now I have a new body. I never wanted to get as heavy as I was before. I was also very happy that I no longer needed glasses. Sure I wore contacts quite a bit but they could be a hassle to put in and had the habit of falling out at the most inopportune time. Better to have perfect vision. Glasses got old very fast and I marveled at my peripheral vision.

My body was in fairly decent shape and I had some muscle on my body but not over much. My hair was still dark brown and my eyes were the same. I still had some moles I recognized and freckles. Rubbing my face it felt weird to not have a beard, a goatee or at least some stubble. I had had facial hair since I was in high school. As it was I might need to start shaving sometime this year or the next.

I was kind of dreading having to go through puberty again. While I wasn't as bad as some teenagers I had my share of times my temper got away from me. Times when I didn't like my parents very much and thought they were very unfair. I remember having to go to bed by eleven and how much I thought it was torture. At twenty I'm lucky to get to bed before two or three. I cherish my sleep and I let others know it.

Sighing I toweled my hair dry. I needed a hair cut. I wasn't really one for long hair since my hair was stubborn. I had to use hair wax to be able to spike it and it curled when it got too long instead of growing straight. I'm sure there's some charm to straighten it but long hair could be a hassle too, just with washing and caring for it.

I couldn't believe that I had suddenly found myself in the Harry Potter world like I loved reading online. I just hoped this wasn't one of the darker Harry Potter worlds. At least it wasn't Fallout, Mass Effect, X-Men or Warhammer 40k. All of those worlds would have sucked. Sure being a mutant might be cool but then you had people wanting to kill you and governments who wanted you to register and put you in camps or experiment on you. Don't even get me started on the Sentinels.

* * *

 _June 12th, 2003_

It had been nearly a week since Peter submitted my form so I could be emancipated. I had been released from St. Mungo's on the tenth like Healer Finch had told me. I had taken to renting a room at the Leaky Cauldron since it offered the cheapest rooms than any other business in Diagon Alley.

A knock on the door broke me out of my reverie and I slipped on my shirt.

"Come in." I called out when I settled into one of the chairs near the bed. I didn't feel like getting back in it again just yet. The door opened and Peter walked inside. From the pleased look on his face I was hoping for good news.

"What have you got for me Peter?" I asked. I was used to being an adult and addressing other adults by their first name. Either way Peter didn't seem to mind.

"Your emancipation has been pushed through." He informed me. "Congratulations."

"Does this mean I can get a new wand now?" I asked.

I had been itching to get a wand and perform honest to God magic since I started getting over the shock of being in this body. I didn't know if even with my new memories if magic would come easy to me or if I would really have to work at it. School had never been the most exciting thing for me but I was eager to learn magic. It was magic! I'm not sure how some people could be become bored with it.

* * *

My first stop was Gringotts. I found the goblins to be a mix of different attitudes. While they were wizard-hating warmongers they weren't the super helpful buddy buddy beings some fanfiction authors made them to be. They were quite business oriented but they treated me fairly. I was quickly led down to my family vault, number one hundred and six.

My family fault was quite large and had stacks of trunks filled with galleons, knuts and sickles. Several others held family jewelry. I found the Heir Ring sitting on a stone plinth in the middle of the vault. It's band was made of silver and the stone was a yellow diamond. It would provide me with protection against Leglimency, buzz when I was legilimized, protected me against poisons, it would warm in their presense, and it provided me with some political protection a normal witch or wizard wouldn't be afforded.

I grabbed a bunch of books that were sitting on some books shelves. They covered a large range of topics.

 _Spell Design & Creation _by Helena Beatrice Gracewood

 _Runes Explained_ by Helena Beatrice Gracewood

 _Charming Charms_ by Helena Beatrice Gracewood

 _The Truth About House Elves_ by Helena Beatrice Gracewood

 _Dueling: The Art & Life_ by Sigfried Potter

 _Understanding the Mind_ by Septimus Potter

 _The Giant Book of Charms_ by Alexi Korskov

 _The Giant Book of Transfiguration_ by Demitri Korskov

 _The Giant Book of Potions_ by Alexi Korskov

 _Eisenheim's Guide to Charms Volumes 1-6: Simple to Advanced_ by Albritch Eisenheim

 _Eisenheim's Guide to Illusions_ by Albritch Eisenheim

 _Eisenheim's Guide to Spell Creation_ by Albritch Eisenheim

Healing was one of the magical disciplines I was really interested in. I had had some thought to being a Doctor before but the time spent in school and the amount it would cost deterred me. Now I have a fortune and magic. Nothing was going to stop me from learning it except perhaps not having an aptitude for Healing magic. I will at least try to learn some simple healing spells if I don't have the aptitude. I never understood why Harry in the books never learned healing spells. Okay I understood a little as he had been punished as a child for doing better than Harry but all the life threatening events he went through should have pushed past the conditioning. So with some thought I also added _The Giant Book of Healing_ by Anastasia Korskov to the pile.

The last thing I grabbed was a very nice chess set with gold and onyx pieces and a marble board. The King of the good the side was Merlin with his staff and a crown while the queen stood tall holding a scepter. The castles were actual castles, the bishops were hippogryphs and the pawns were griffin riders. The side of evil had a wizard wearing menacing armor, a wand in one hand and a wickedly barbed sword in the other. The castles were towers, the bishops giants and the pawns trolls.

* * *

Stepping out of Gringotts I grinned. I knew where I wanted to go first. I had just received another couple of ways to pay for stuff. Gringotts had recently started a program for cards that worked like debit cards in the muggle world. I had of course chosen to get one before I exchanged some galleons to have cash in my wallet. I wasn't sure how many places actually took debit cards at the moment. _In 2017 you would have to really look to find some place that didn't but it was 1993 here and now. I also got a Gringotts bank draft book which worked similarly to checks except it they were instant._

 _Yes on to the obligatory shopping trip scenes._ I thought sarcastically. I had a lot of stuff I planned on buying and being a cliché wasn't going to stop me from doing so.

* * *

"Good afternoon." I heard from behind me. I knew Ollivander's tricks but I was still startled a bit.

"Hello." I said, offering the wand maker a nod.

Garrick Ollivander appeared very close to his characterization in the movies. He looked quite a bit like John Hurt, if not a little younger. His hair was still long and pale and his silvery eyes were slightly unnerving. He even wore an outfit close to what you see him wearing for the first time, ruffles and all. I suppressed the smile that wanted to come to my face.

Ollivander's brows rose in mild surprised.

"Ah an American. I am Garrick Ollivander, the Wand Maker and proprietor of this shop." He said, introducing him.

I shook his hand.

"Perry Gracewood." I replied. "My friend recommended your shop. He says it's the best in Britain."

Ollivander chortled.

"May I inquire as to why you are here?" Ollivander asked. "Clearly you are not eleven and in need of being matched for your first wand."

"No." I shook my head. "My first wand was destroyed protecting me from a magical accident. All that was left was the core."

Ollivander peered closer at me. I fought the urge to lean away from him.

"I see." He hummed. "What was your original combination if you don't mind my asking."

"Oak and Griffin feather, eleven inches." I informed him, pulling out the box containing my Griffin feather.

Ollivander accepted it before he opened it carefully. He hummed again.

"Griffin feather." He murmured. "Not something I have ever worked with before. But still..."

He offered the feather to me and just like before a rush of energy went through me and the feather when I held it. Ollivander's eyes lit up.

"Oh ho." He chortled. "It looks like I will need to make your wand with your help."

Flipping his sign to busy with a flick of his wand he motioned for me to follow him towards the back.

"Follow." He ordered me.

After pausing for a second I followed after him. The shelves of wands made for a slightly narrow passage but I made it through without knocking in to any of them. The last thing I wanted was to make a fool of myself, knocking over wands and possibly breaking them. I didn't know how delicate wands truly were.

The workshop was surprisingly large but I figured he used Space-Enhancement charms to make it larger like other shops. I inhaled the smell of polish and fresh wood with a smile. As an avid fan of woodworking I loved the smell of wood, with cedar being my favorite smell. Shelves filled with lengths of wood lined two of the walls while another held bits and pieces of magical creatures in stasis. Wooden benches hung from a couple of walls, filled with tools, wood polish and various odds and ends.

Ollivander clapped his hands, bringing my attention back to him.

"Now we will find the wood for your wand." Ollivander told me.

"What do I need to do?" I asked.

"You will need to place your wand hand near the stacks of each wood. Your magical senses should have expanded since owning a wand and performing magic. You should be able to sense the wood most suited to you." Ollivander answered.

"What if I can't?" I asked.

"Then you will have to handle some samples." He replied simply.

"Wouldn't you just use oak again?" I asked curious. I looked at the Wand Maker to see if my questions were bothering him only to see a small smile of delight on his face.

"It is nice to see a young wizard interested in wand lord. As to your question, not necessarily." Ollivander told me, peering closely at his wood samples. "Your personality and suitability with oak may have changed since your bonding with your first wand. It's best to test each of the woods."

I recognized some of the woods like Willow, Holly, English Oak, Maple, Fir and Elm but others I didn't recognize. Holding my right hand out I tried to remember the way the other me had felt when he was holding a wand and performing magic. Slowly a 'tingle' started attracting my attention. Slowly I ran my hand in front of the different woods. Some reacted stronger than others and I moved my hand back to them before moving on. It was near the end when I got the strongest reaction of all. I still tested the other woods before moving back to it.

"That one." I informed the Wand Maker.

Ollivander nodded.

"Interesting." He said. "Tis pine. A wood for wands that enjoy being used creatively and for those who are normally destined to live long lives."

I nodded.

"Now what?" I asked.

Ollivander snapped his fingers causing a tape measure to levitate from one of the shelves and revolve around me, taking measurements I had no idea what they were for. Or what they meant. Ollivander was taking several notes however while humming occasionally. Finally he clapped his hands and the tape measure disappeared.

"Now I will need to work on your wand." Ollivander said, smiling. "Return in an hour and a half and it will be ready."

I nodded.

"Thank you." I said walking back towards the front.

I was going to go and grab some lunch. I ended up ordering a lunch of a roasted chicken, roasted garlic potatoes and a Butterbeer. The Butterbeer was excellent. Kind of like root beer but not quite as intense or sweet.

* * *

I stepped into _Leed's Trunks & More_ _._ Peter had recommended the place to me. As I stepped in the store enhaled and smelled wood bringing a smile to my face. I loved the smell of wood.

"Can I help you lad?" A deep, baritone asked.

I turned and looked at the speaker. He was a burly, red haired wizard. He was tall and broad shouldered and had a thick mustache. He wore brown boots, brown leather breeches, and a loose fitting shirt with a brown vest over it. Kind brown eyes peered down at me. "Names Angus Leeds lad, feel free to call me Angus."

"Perry Gracewood." I said, shaking his hand.

His brows rose slightly but he made no move to adulate me which won him some points.

"What can I do for you Mr. Gracewood?"

"I am in search for a new, special trunk. I live with muggle relatives and find myself needing some more space for my magical things and perhaps somewhere I can be alone and think." I told him. "A friend recommended your shop."

Angus rubbed his chin in thought before snapping his fingers with a grin.

"Got somethin' that might interest you over here." Angus said leading him over to what looked like an old fashioned trunk that would hold a pirates treasure.

It was made of golden wood and banded with metal that looked like silver. The trunk was about twenty-two inches tall, two feet wide and three and half feet long. The silver lock had three different key holes and a round hole beside them above the key holes was the head of a majestic looking lion the size of an orange. Harry thought he saw it blink at them lazily.

"This trunk has four compartments, all of which, are special. The first one you can use for storage. A series of drawers will pop up when it's opened. You can put your pads of paper, parchment, quills and odds and ends inside of them and they are guaranteed to never spill. The second one is made to hold clothes and the third is specially made to hold your books. The third one will hold magical artifacts like your telescope and brooms safely." Angus explained. "The last compartment is an unfurnished apartment. I can customize it however you want. The trunk has got some protections against the elements, it's sealed air tight and has the common wear and tear charms on it. It's even got a special locking mechanism on it."

"What kind of special locking mechanism?" I asked.

"It's got the standard key locks but the hole yeh see beside 'em is special." Angus said, tapping it with his finger. "The trunk can be attuned to a witch or wizard's magical signature and locked against anyone but the owner opening it even if the person has the keys. All yeh have to do is place yer wand in the key hole and incant the spell and password and only yeh can open it. If it changes owners then they have to do it. There might be ways to get it open but I can guarantee that it'll be protected against yer everyday witch or wizard's spells."

Angus took the ring of keys from the top of the trunk and opened it. The first compartment opened allowing a set of drawers to pop up. There were a total of eight drawers on it with silver handles and edging. Above the handle was a empty place holder which looked like it was meant to hold a label.

"Each drawer has a label and yeh can choose how they're labeled yerself. Just place the tip of your wand on the label and say what you wish for it say." Leeds told Harry. "If you ever need more drawers you can tap the rune on the side here with yer wand."

He paused and showed it to them.

"It can make up to one hundred drawers." Leeds told them. He tapped the top of the drawers with his wand causing them to lower themselves back into the trunk. "Now I think you'll enjoy this next bit."

He smiled mischievously when he turned the second lock.

"Might want to step back lad." Leeds advised before flicking his wand at the trunk.

I did I as he said and watched as the lid lifted itself and a metal clothes rack lifted itself out of the trunk. The rack itself had wooden hangers hanging from it while beneath it was a flat rack for shoes or boots and beneath it was several long drawers. Behind the rack was a wooden back with a long mirror than ran the entire length.

"The clothes rack with hold an unlimited amount of clothes and it conjures it's own hangers. When you put clothes inside it'll shrink 'em down a bit but as soon as you take them off the hanger they'll grow back to the right size, cleaned and pressed." He told me. "The shoe rack has the same enchantments, it'll clean and polish your shoes and boots. The drawers are for your socks and undergarments. They'll clean and fold 'em for ya as well."

"If you have more clothes than can fit on the rack how can I add more or get to the other clothes?" I asked.

"I'm glad yeh asked." Angus said before pointing to the side of the rack where a metal plate with a lion reared back on it's hind legs was with it's mouth open to roar. "Yeh just have to place yer wand on the metal plate on the side here n' say 'Left' or 'Right' and the rack'll sort through the clothes that way. Ta stop ya just take yer wand off the plate."

Angus picked up a coat from the chair behind his desk and placed it on a hanger. It shrank down till it looked like it would fit on a small child. Waving his wand he conjured a few more but they also were placed on hangers. Leeds pressed his wand against the plate so the clothes moved from side to side.

"I'm really proud of the third compartment. It's called a library compartment, not very creatively named but me daughter Isabella named it when she was a young lass. Ta close this compartment yeh need ta tap the rack twice with yer wand and say 'down'." He told me.

Angus did as he said and the rack lowered itself down before the lid closed. Twirling the key ring he twisted in it's lock. Angus opened the trunk and stepped to the side to allow them to see inside. It appeared that only thing inside of it was a large, darkly stained shelf with a bottom and two sides. Another plate on the side read _A-C_.

"These shelves allow you to stack yeh books side by side and by name. Each grouping has its own shelf. If yer wanting a different letter you need only ta say the letters it's listed under and tap the plate with yer wand. It'll rotate the shelves until it stops at the one yeh want." Angus informed me. "If yeh know the specific book yeh want on the shelf ya just need ta say the name while holding yer wand to the plate and it'll shuffle over till the right one is visible. It's guaranteed to hold a thousand books easily."

Angus grinned smugly while I whistled, impressed.

"Now on to the last compartment. It's fairly plain at the moment and is fourteen feet wide by twenty feet long."

Angus used the last key to open it before stepping back so I could look down inside.

"How do you get down inside?" I asked as I peered down into it.

"All ya have ta do is put yer foot on the first step and the opening automatically expands fer ya so you're walking down a set of steps."

"Would you like to take a look for yourself lad?"

I nodded.

I stepped on the step and as he said, I was walking down a full set of steps into the compartment. It was a little disorienting for a second but I quickly got over it. Like Leeds had told me it was unfurnished except for the torches that were situated every few feet on the walls and a small fireplace on one wall. The floor was polished wood and the walls were plain stone. A few seconds later Angus joined me

"The fireplace has the standard protection charms on it." Leeds informed me. "The spells won't allow any sparks to escape so it doesn't accidentally catch anything on fire."

"What happens if I was in here and the lids was closed?" Harry asked.

"Yeh can control the lid from inside." Angus told him. "You can tell it to open, close, lock or unlock. Also if you're inside and someone needs to get you for something they can tap their wand to top of the trunk. It'll sound like someone is knocking on a door."

"So...what do you think lad?" Angus asked with a smile once they were back outside.

"I like it." I said with a grin. "How much would something like this cost? I can't see it being very cheap."

"Aye it's not cheap but I guarantee it'll last yeh a long long time." Angus said still smiling. "Plus there's always extra options I can add on to it for the you."

"What kind of options?" I asked, brow raised.

"Well I can put some spells on it to protect it against light spell damage, make it light enough ta carry even when it's full, grow wheels and a handle for easy travelin' in muggle areas and an inbuilt shrinking and enlarging charm that will let the trunk shrink or expand on command. I can also put in a mild muggle-repelling charm that'll let em to see it but not want to pay it any mind." Angus told me. "I can even have some preservation charms installed to keep any food or potions ingredients fresh twice as long."

"How about we customize my apartment before we start talking prices." I said.

"Whatever you wish lad." Angus said. "As long as you're good for the money."

With Angus' help I outlined the apartment I wanted. I also picked out the furniture and patterns I liked.

"Is there any of the outside features you'd like to change?" Angus asked after we finished negotiating my apartment.

"Yes." I replied. "Could I have the lion's head removed and have a family crest placed there instead? Also can it swing down to cover the key and wand holes?"

"Of course." Angus said. "I'll even do it free of charge for yeh. Hell fer buyin' this old thing I'll even throw in a school bag fer free."

"Thank you Angus." I said, excited.

Angus chuckled.

"Tis no problem lad. Just get me a picture of yer family crest and I'll get yer trunk done fer yeh." Angus replied. "It'll take me over night to get the spells patched in with the others and the last compartment done."

"Wait." I said, a thought coming to my mind. "Could you make it so I can access the apartment without having to step down into the trunk or perhaps have it not look like a trunk?"

Angus' brows rose before a look of excitement come to his face.

"I might have just the idea lad." He said. "Let me ponder on it a bit."

I spent about five minutes looking at the different bags before I found a smooth dark brow leather one I liked. According to the tag it had two compartments which were expanded inside and the bag itself had a lightening charm on it so it only ever weighed the same even when it was completely full. It had two smaller pouches on the sides one labeled ink and the other quills in embroidery. The entire bag had a cushioning charm built in to protect the contents. I walked back to the counter and handed it to Angus as well.

"A fine choice lad. Yer trunk will now have the standard charms package, a security feature that recognizes your magical signature, will block light to medium spells, mild muggle repelling charm, has a preservation charm on it, lightening spell so the trunk only ever weighs five pounds, and an upright handle and wheels for when in muggle areas." Angus commented. " Yer total is six hundred and twelve galleons, three sickles and twenty-one knuts. Do you have enough to buy it?"

I glanced down at my bank book. The balance was printed on on the top where only I could see it. I loved being rich.

"I believe so." I said, my lips twitching.

Leeds' raised a curious brow but he didn't say anything.

"Would yeh like ta pay now or later?" He asked.

"I'll pay half now and half when I pick it up. Is that alright with you?" I asked.

Angus nodded.

"That suits me fine lad." He said with a clap of his large hands.

I filled out one of my Gringotts bank drafts before pushing my key into the right slot while Angus did the same. The sheet flashed briefly before storing itself in the attached pouch for my records.

* * *

"Ah Mr. Gracewood you're just in time." Ollivander said as I stepped into the store. "I just finished putting it in it's box."

Walking forward eagerly I eyed the long skinny box wooden box he had sitting in front of him. Smiling he turned the box and slowly opened it. Sitting on a small velvety cushion was a wand the color of amber. It had a handle with the very end looking like a curved snail shell. The handle was about four inches long and was fairly straight until the end of the handle that had curled spokes like a sword guard. The shaft of the wand was eight inches long and ended in a point.

"12 1/4" Pine with a Griffin feather core." Ollivander told me.

My hand trembled a little as I reached for it. This would be the first time "I" had ever held a wand before. Taking a short, deep breath I exhaled and gripped the handle. Picking it up a buzzing feeling went through me.

It was pure ecstasy. Almost as good as an orgasm and better than any high I had ever gotten from smoking marijuana. I felt filled with energy and as if I was connecting with a part of me that I had never known was missing. The memory of my counterparts first bonding felt nothing like this. Unnoticed to me an aura sprang up around me and my eyes were glowing.

Looking up I saw Ollivander looking at me with satisfaction.

"A good bonding." He said. "That'll be six hundred and ten galleons and ten sickles for the wand."

Reluctantly I placed my wand back in it's cushioned box.

"How much do I have to worry about my wand breaking?" I asked, worried.

"I pride myself on making the sturdiest wands in Britain." Ollivander said seriously. "Still it is best to respect a wand as it will respect you. Take care of your wand and you will have a lifelong partner that will never fail you."

I nodded. I would definitely be taking care of my wand. That also reminded me.

"Can I get a polishing kit and a holster?" I asked.

Ollivander nodded.

"I can provide you with the polishing kit but you will have to go next door to Jerald's Leather goods for a holster. It's good see a wizard who desires to take care of his wand. Many take them for granted." Ollivander said, reaching under the counter and plopping another wooden box next to my wand box. "That'll be six hundred and twelve galleons and twenty-five sickles."

"Bank draft okay?" I asked him.

Ollivander nodded.

"Of course Mr. Gracewood."

Taking out my Gringotts draft book I wrote out a bank draft. Pressing my key to it's correct spot I waited for Ollivander to do the same. The sheet flashed briefly before storing itself in the attached pouch for my records. I was not the proud owner of my very own magical wand. If I was alone I would have done a little jig but I was able to contain myself.

"Nice doing business with you Mr. Gracewood." Ollivander bowed.

I hesitated when I went to pick up my wand.

"If you wouldn't mind I have another question." I told him.

"Ho, ho." He chortled. "Another question eh? I do not mind."

"How do you decide on the design of the wand itself?" I asked.

Ollivander peered at me and hummed.

"Wandmaking is very much an Art and is still not fully understood by anybody. Even I learn new things from time to time." He said, rolling his own wand between his fingers. "As for your question, it partially my design but I also believe that wand has a certain shape it wishes to take and that it guides my hands to the finished product."

I scratched at my chin.

"Thank you for telling me sir." I said. "I appreciate it. Wandlore is quite interesting to me. Have a good day sir."

"You as well Mr. Gracewood." He said as he drifted off into the shelves.

Walking next door I met Jerald Hitchen's the owner of _Jerald's Leathers_. He sold everything from wand holsters to leather coats, boots, shoes and hats. He was a friendly man with receding brown hair and a bit of a stomach. I purchased two nice leather wand holsters that eject my wand into the my hand, would suck it back in and had a comfort charm so it was comfortable and wouldn't chafe. I claimed the second was a present and he didn't press me. I also purchased a pair of brown leather boots with some built in charms. They would grow three sizes with my feet, charmed to be comfortable and not chafe and to be water-proof.

* * *

Next I went looking for a pet. I was quite looking forward to having something uniquely magical. Asking around I was directed to _Exthilion Exotic Pets_ which was located in Erith Alley. A bell rang as I opened the door. Inside was a tall, thin witch with her light brown hair done up in a braid.

"Hello I am Rachelle Exthilion, owner of this shop." The witch said with a slight bow. "How may I help you young sir?"

"I simply wish to browse your wares and see if I can find myself a companion." I replied.

The witch flashed me a grin before nodding.

"Of course. If you need me I am available." The witch said before leaving him alone.

The shop had many exotic animals. Toucans, snow foxes, some multi-tailed kitsune, fire belching slugs, baby Acromantula and vampire bats. I even saw some Thunder Hawks the smaller and tamer cousins of the legendary Thunderbird. They equaled a bald eagle in size and had black and silver feathers which appeared to have lightning constantly running up and down them. Unlike a Thunderbird they were always corporeal and their lightning was nowhere near as powerful, nor could they create giant storms. They originated in the Rockies in the United States and Canada where they nested high in the mountains.

I wasn't here for one of them however I was here to purchase myself a Kneazle or a half-Kneazle if I couldn't find a full blooded one to accept me. As I was walking towards the section marked for them I felt a tug on my magic. Brows furrowed I tried to recall ever feeling anything like it. Suddenly a memory bubbled up to the surface from something the other me had read. It was a book on Familiars and Familiar Bonds. An excited shiver ran down my spine.

It was fairly rare for a witch or wizard to find their familiars but it was easier for the magically powerful. Some went their whole lives without finding their familiars and even if they did it was _very_ rare that they were underage. My magic led me to a black kitten with amber colored eyes. I leaned close to his perch.

"Hello. You are an interesting one." I said.

 _'I am more than a mere cat or a Kneazle.'_ A voice spoke in my mind slyly causing me to jump. Looking around I saw no one. Turning back my brows rose as the kitten seemed to be grinning at me. _'Yes it was me. My name is Shaotan and I am a shape-shifter.'_

I blinked in shock. According to my magical memories Shapeshifters were _very very_ rare and they usually avoided witches and wizards all together if they could. They had the ability to take any form including human if they desired. It was rumored to be the origin of the magical ability known as Metamorphagism. It was not known if it was true or not since Metamorphmagi were quite rare.

 _'Very interesting. How is it the shopkeeper doesn't know what you are?'_ I asked, getting over my shock and speaking with my thoughts. The price listed for him was very low for such an exotic species.

Shaotan actually snickered, a weird sound from a kitten, a mischievous look in it's eyes.

 _'The shopkeeper doesn't know because I don't want her to.'_ It answered smugly. ' _It is an ability of my kind. If we are scanned with magic we read as whatever form we choose. Which is why we are rarely, if ever, caught.'_

 _'How is it you came to be in this shop then?'_ I asked curiously.

 _'I knew that if I came I would find my Lord, my bonded, the one companion I was meant to bond to. It seems that we have found one another.'_ Shaotan answered, sounding a little shy. ' _If you allow it I will bond with you and we will be together always. If you choose to do so you will gain a limited form of my abilities.'_

 _'Explain please.'_ I had asked, shifting closer causing Shaotan to seem to smirk.

 _'If you bonded with me you will be given access to a weaker version of my abilities. I believe wizards call it Metamorphagism.'_ Shaotan explained kneading his bedding. ' _You will be able to change your appearance and unlike a regular Metamorphmagus you will still be able to take on the form of an animal, perhaps even more than one.'_

That was definitely something I was interested in. I loved Tonks' ability and would give up quite a bit to have it myself. To get it and a long companion? Well it didn't sound like a bad idea to me. I knew from Harry's reading that normal Metamorphmagi couldn't learn to become Animagi so it was definitely a bonus.

 _'I would be honored to bond with you.'_ I said before asking. _'How do we bond?'_

Shaotan hissed with pleasure at my acceptance.

 _'You must speak an oath while touching me and touching my magic with yours.'_ Shaotan said. _'The oath is: I, your full name, take Shaotan, child of Mizran to be my bonded familiar, so mote it be'_

I placed my hand on Shaotan.

"I, Peregrine Gracewood, take Shaotan, child of Mizran, to be my bonded familiar. So I say, so mote it be." I chanted while pushing my magic out to touch it's.

I glowed a deep blue while it's aura was the color of pure silver. Slowly our auras mingled together. I felt a full connection open between us. In the back of my mind I could feel an echo of my familiar's feelings and knew that it was in perfect health and when I concentrated I could sense that it was in front of me without even looking. I shivered a little at the strange feeling.

 _'Thank you, my lord.'_ Shaotan told me. _'I have been waiting for you for a long time.'_

 _This'll take some getting used to._ I thought. Having another's thoughts in your mind was weird.

"Oi! What do you think you are doing?" The shopkeeper asked as I pulled her out of the cage.

"Taking my familiar." I replied coolly.

"Your familiar?" The witch asked skeptically.

"You may cast the identification spell if you do not believe me." I told her coldly. I was not happy at having our time after their bonding interrupted.

The woman did and the results confirmed the activation of their bond leaving a slightly disgruntled but excited witch holding her wand. She couldn't legally charge me for Shaotan since it was my familiar. If she tried to separate us she would be charged a huge fine and potentially spend time in prison. I did however purchase a refillable container of meat that Shaotan wanted along with a container of treats. I went a bit wild and bought it a big, soft fluffy bed and a bunch of toys as well as a scratching post and a cat brush.

Shaotan could catch it's own food sometimes but I also bought it some vitamin enhanced raw meat. The containers I bought were connected to the stores' main supply and had preservation charms on them.

 _'You may speak to me this way now, my lord.'_ Shaotan spoke in mind causing me to jump.

 _'Very well my friend.'_ I replied. _'You know you could call me Peregrine or Perry.'_

 _'I must say Perry, that you are a quite a powerful wizard.'_ Shaotan replied after some thought. _'My own magical reserves doubled when we bonded and I believe I gained other benefits because of it.'_

 _'Other benefits?'_ I asked. The bond between a familiar and their Master was in many ways even closer than marriage. Besides they would be together for a long time if I had anything to say about it.

 _'I believe that I would be more resistant to magic if it were cast upon me.'_ Shaotan informed me. _'When we are alone I will begin teaching you how to work your new shifting abilities. At the moment I am holding them back.'_

My next stop was _Flourish & Blotts_. I quickly gathered my school books I would need for the year and others. I also purchased the book Harry had wanted to buy in his first year in the books: _Curses and Countercurses (Bewitch Your Friends and Befuddle Your Enemies with the Latest Revenges: Hair Loss, Jelly-Legs, Tongue-Tying and Much, Much More)_ by Professor Vindictus Viridian. I also purchased a Hogwarts rule books, never knew when knowing the school's by-laws would come in handy.

I made sure to purchase a subscription to several magazines and newspapers. I signed up for _The Quibbler_ and a new one _The Herald_ that had opened in competition of the Daily Prophet, and lastly _The Daily News_ a magical newspaper from New York. I also purchased subscriptions for several magazines on different magical disciplines including _Transfiguration Today_ , _Charms Monthly_ , _Potion's Quarterly_ , _Curse Breaking Monthly_ , _Herbology Quarterly_ , _Runes: Ancient & Modern_, _Arithmancy Quarterly_ and _Defensive Weekly_. I wished to be up to date on any new discoveries or news. I would have to check the library at Hogwarts for any back issues.

It was in _Obscurus Books_ that I found a book on Metamorphmagism called _Stretching the Limit: A Guide to Morphing for The Focused Metamorphmagus_. Looking through it showed that it had an in depth study of Metamorphmagi and many exercises a budding Metamorphmagus could learn. It was a very lucky find and the only copy of the book the owner had ever seen.

* * *

Finally I arrived at the shop I was most looking forward to, _Portam's Enchantments_. Home to many fantastic enchanted and magical items. I was a little giddy and I immediately grabbed an expanded basket to put my purchases in. Massive shelves lined the walls and formed isles. Various odds and ends let out puffs of multi-colored smoke, whistled or blew bubbles. Several figurines marched back and forth on their shelves, some making gestures at their neighbors. I grinned as I saw one soldier flip another off causing it's face to turn puce. In one section clocks of various and amazing designs hung on the wall, ticking in perfect unison. I stared in surprise as a small dragon the size of a cat flew through the air puffing out smoke.

"Good afternoon customer." A female voice called out. "I be Angela Portum, enter and be welcome in my shop."

The witch was nearly as dark as the ace of spades and had dark eyes. She was quite pretty with long black hair and what looked like dozens of bracelets on her arms and rings on her fingers. She wore layered purple robes.

"Is there anyting I can 'elp you wit?" Angela asked, a twinkle in her eyes.

"Just browsing at the moment but I am looking for things for defense." I told her.

"We 'ave many tings that will protect you." She said. "Foe glasses, Sneakascopes and many others."

"What about languages if I want to do some traveling?" I asked.

Angela's eyes lit up.

"I tink I ave just da thing for you." She chuckled before waving for me to follow her.

I grinned as I saw the language lozenges. I had always wanted to learn a few foreign languages but only knew a little Spanish and a smattering of French, German and Japaneses. Even then most of it was from watching TV, shows or anime. Not the most reliable sources. They were five hundred, seventy one galleons, six sickles and nineteen knuts a piece. A bit pricey, but what did I care? I am rich now.

"Wow these look perfect." I told her.

Her face lit up.

"Dey are sum of our best sellers. You will need ta be absorbing them once a month ifin you're choosing more dan one." She informed him. "It'll take dat much time to settle down in your mind."

I chose one for French, Spanish, German, Italian, Greek, Dutch, Latin, Japanese, Arabic and Mermish. Next to the display was another that held what I recognized as memories in vials that would teach you to read and write in the language and would add to the knowledge given by the Language Lozenges. They were even more expensive and you needed a pensieve to view them. Luckily I happened to spot a pensieve in my Uncle's study and would be able to use them. There was no way I was going to pass up the opportunity. With it taking a month for the body to absorb each language I would be at it for a while.

While inside the shop I grabbed several magical doodads and goodies that caught my fancy including a decent quality Sneakascope, a Foe Glass and a razor that provided the perfect shave every time. It was guaranteed to never cause nicks or burns. I found a keychain that was enchanted so only the owner could add add or remove keys from it and they could never lose it. I immediately added my Gringotts key to it after buying it.

Due to my interest in healing I bought two practice dummies. One human shaped and one that could take the shape of different animals. They were specially enchanted so the user could cast spells on them. They simulated injuries and the user could heal them and not worry about actually hurting someone. They were also both quite expensive.

The human shaped dummy cost one thousand, three hundred and sixty galleons, eight sickles and sixteen knuts while the animal shaped one cost two hundred and seventy-two galleons, one sickle and seventeen knuts. The witch had been reluctant to sell them to me but allowed it after I told her I was interested in possibly pursuing a career in Healing when I was older. I buttered her up by telling her for now I would at least like to learn some healing spells in case I or my friends got hurt and couldn't go for help. I was quite lucky to get them actually as she explained they were usually only made to order. Luckily she had someone back out of a deal on the pair and was able to sell them to me. Before leaving I made sure to grab a copy of her catalog in case there was anything else I wanted in the future.

* * *

 _A/N:_ I think this version of the story will give me more leeway in my writing. As exciting as being "Harry Potter" is Perry wouldn't want to be subjected to as much manipulation and attention as Harry is. There is a poll in my profile that may effect the future of this fic and another. Please take the time to vote.


	2. The Obligatory Shopping Trip Part 1

Disclaimer- I don't own Harry Potter. Nor am I making any profit from this story.

* * *

"Talking"

 _Thoughts_

 _'Telepathy'_

" _Spells_ "

" _Foreign Languages"_

* * *

Groaning a bit I sat up in bed the next morning. As dingy as the room looked in the Leaky Cauldron the beds sure were comfortable. Rubbing the grit out of my eyes I slipped my glasses on before stepping out of my bed into my house slippers and slipped on my house coat. Twisting right and left I sighed as my back popped. That had felt good. I gave my neck and knuckles a good cracking as well before walking towards the bathroom. I loved magical bathrooms. They never ran out of hot water or lost pressure. Nor would the temperature change if a toilet was flushed or a sink turned on. Plus the mirrors never fogged up.

Taking care of everything I needed in the bathroom I sat at the small private dining table provided. Grabbing the menu I tapped my selections with my wand. Five minutes later a plate of cheesy scrambled eggs, bacon and toast appeared on the table. Along with it was a glass of milk and a glass of apple juice. I had tried pumpkin juice the first day I was here and let me tell you, it was nasty. I had at least wanted to try it for myself. I will be sticking to apple or orange juice in the future, thank you very much.

 _'Good morning, Perry.'_ Shaotan's voice sounded in my mind.

 _'Good morning Shaotan.'_ I replied. _'What would you like for breakfast?'_

 _'The beef with gravy.'_ Shaotan answered shifting into the shape of a monkey.

My brows rose but I retrieved the requested food. Putting it in a bowl I added a spoon for him. I had to laugh. Here I was, now a wizard, and eating breakfast with a monkey who could change his own shape and I could speak with telepathically. Quite a change to my frankly normal and fairly boring life. Most of the time I had either been at school or at work. What little free time I had had was usually spent trying to relax. I was either hanging out with friends, playing video games or working on things around the house.

* * *

"Good morning lad." Angus Leeds greeted me as I walked into his shop.

"Good morning Angus." I said, nodding to the man.

"You'll be happy ta know that yer trunk is done and ready." Angus told me. "All I need is to key ya into the security charms. Did ya bring yer wand?"

"Of course." I replied. I didn't know a witch or wizard who would be without their wand. With a twist of my wrist my wand shot into my hand and I caught it. Heh, I hadn't been the good to begin with. I had fumbled my wand several times the night before before I got the gesture down. It only took a couple of minutes to key me into the charms and I was eager to check out my trunk apartment.

"Watch this." Angus told me with an excited grin.

He laid the bottom of my trunk against the wall before dragging his wand across the top in an 'X'. The trunk seemed to stretch and stick to the wall. Within seconds there was a wooden door and frame where none had been before.

"No way!" I exclaimed with a laugh.

Opening the door I stepped into a sitting area with a couch, comfy overstuffed recliners and a fireplace. To the side was a wooden desk with a sinfully comfortable dark red computer chair. The floor was carpeted with thick, soft carpet. A welcome mat laid on the floor that, according to Angus, would clean anyone's feet or shoes when they stepped on it so it wouldn't get in the carpet. Every light in the trunk I had globe lights put in that acted like non-magical lights instead of torches. They provided brighter, more even light, and could be controlled by switches or voice.

Next was my favorite addition. A large kitchen with maple cabinets and a grey and black granite counter tops, a double sink that conjured it's own water, a large cold cabinet with preservation charms, a large freezer section, and a pantry with preservation charms. The floor were sanded and polished dark hard wood and the back splash was tiled in a light creme. The middle of room was dominated by a large island I could prepare food on. Off to the side was a kitchen table with four chairs and a chandelier hanging over the table. The counter tops were also illuminated with small lights beneath the top cabinets. The stove even had a hood that vanished smoke. I had wanted this in case I wanted to make my own food. I loved cooking and baking.

Next was my own bathroom. I had gotten what I wanted, a spacious bathroom that I didn't have to share with others. It of course had a toilet, a large in the floor tub charmed to work like a Jacuzzi if I wanted and a shower. The floors, shower and counter top was made of white granite with veins of gold and silver.

The next room was my own Potion's lab.

It had several benches and a potion's cupboard under preservation charms, an ingredient cupboard with the same and quite a bit of storage area. It was also well illuminated with both lights and windows and had hoods above each station that would suck up any fumes, smoke and would produce a shield to block potential explosions or spills. The last room was a room charmed with lights that emitted solar energy and had built in sprinklers so I could grow my own potion's ingredients.

I grinned happily.

"It's great Angus." I told him causing his face to light in pleasure. "Even better than I thought it would be."

"Tis my pleasure lad." He told me but I could tell he was pleased. Following him back out the trunk he showed me how to return it to being a trunk before showing me how to shrink it. I had to tap the front twice with my wand. With that my trunk shrunk down to the size of a deck of cards.

 _So cool._ I thought.

I paid the man and even gave him a small tip for getting it done on time and for such great work. He tried to wave it off but I wouldn't have it. He finally gave in and thanked me.

* * *

Mortimer's Apothecary was my next stop. Peter had recommended the shop as a shop for the more serious Potion brewers. My memories told me I was one of the top students in Potions and I really wanted to study them either way. The shop was nestled between two others and wouldn't be noticed very much if you didn't know it was there.

"Welcome." An aged voice said. Standing behind the counter was an old wizard, slightly stooped with age but with clear, intelligent blue eyes. He wore a slightly outdated suit with tight sleeves. "I am Articus Mortimer, owner."

"Hello." I said, shaking his hand. "I am Peregrine Gracewood. A family friend recommended your shop as well above the rest in quality and price."

Mortimer nodded, slightly pleased.

"What kind of cauldron or cauldrons would you recommend?" I asked him.

"The standard Pewter cauldrons most other shops sell aren't worth packing home and can be quite dangerous to the user or others around them." Mortimer sneered. "Some even contain lead. My cauldron's do not."

At his recommendation I did purchase a couple lead-free Pewter Cauldrons but I also bought a tin-lined copper cauldron and one made from cast iron. I also bought a heavier duty scale that was very accurate. At Haeler they provided us with everything we needed for class. I also purchased a very nice set of silver potion knives and sheers that came in their own wooden carrying case. Mortimer explained how to take care of them and how to sharpen them correctly. They weren't charmed or enchanted as the magic could interfere with some ingredients.

He helped me pick out my ingredients and showed me how to package them so they wouldn't cause cross-contamination in other ingredients. I had no desire to buy the student's Potion Kits that other Apothecaries carried. They were sold cheap as their ingredients were of lesser quality and packaged together. I also bought a special solution that ate any residue inside of a cauldron, preventing cross contamination. I could use it till I learned to brew my own.

Most of the vials I purchased had Unbreakable charms on them just in case. I didn't want them to break at an inopportune time or for someone else to break, perhaps a certain disliked Potion's Master. While there I also purchased a Potioneer's belt. It contained pouches I could store ingredients in that I collected, tools and finished potions. All of the pouches were charmed so the contents could not be harmed.

I added two cutting boards and a wind-up timer to my purchases as well as several Self-Burning Potion burners for my trunk. One cutting board was for plant based material and the other for organic. After some thought I also purchased some pre-made certified potions including a dozen doses of the Wit-Sharpening Potion, Pepper-Up and a jar of burn salve. At the end I added a large box of bezoars to my bill. I didn't want to be caught with out those little miracles.

* * *

On a whim I visited _Rogert's Tomes_ , a shop that sold second-hand books. There was quite a few useless books and many I would never use but I found a few treasures by digging through the rest. _1001 House Hold Spells, Charms and Runes Anyone Needs to Know!_ by Hestia Prewett was the first. I'm not sure if it possible to have that many but I liked what little I read in it and bought it. Next came _Fighting Dirty & Winning_ by Master Auror Alastor Moody, _Meir's Comprehensive Guide to Transfiguration_ by Edward Meir, _Expanding Horizon's: A Comprehensive Guide to Divination_ by Cassandra Trelawney and a slightly beaten up copy of _Moste Potent Potions_.

More searching yielded an older edition _The Tales of Beedle the Bard_ , a book on rare magical gifts and a book on Animagi. The proprietor had been leery of selling me the last one but I offered to pay double for it. I was quickly gathering up my own little library. What could I say? They were books on magic and knowledge is power and who doesn't like power?

My stop at _Scribbulus Writing Implements_ yielded a bunch of parchment, quills, ink and a guide on how to use a quill. If I was going to survive in the backwards world I was going to have to learn to use one. While there I also purchased several never-ending journals that always had more pages and were charmed against spills or the elements. The last thing I grabbed in the shop was a lap desk that was charmed to fit comfortably on the user's lap and to never spill anything on it.

Some might question why I bothered with a quill, ink and parchment at all since I am used to paper and pens and pencils. Well, it has to do with the organic nature of the items. A witch or wizards magic flowed through the organic nature of both the quill and ink to the organic nature of the parchment. This allowed you to imprint your magical signature into it. This was how binding contracts were written and enforced. It also allowed teachers to check to see if you did your own work on homework and tests. So despite a modern person seeing them as archaic writing tools they actually served a purpose.

I caught a break when I was visiting a grocers ran by a half-blood wizard named Timothy Mackey. He agreed to order me some cases of things I wanted. Many of the items could only be found in the US but with magic it was easier, and cheaper to ship them over. I ordered a couple cases each of Three Musketeers, Hershey's Milk & Dark Chocolate candy bars, Hershey's Kisses regular and almond, Butterfingers, Hershey's Peanut Butter Cups, M&Ms regular, peanut and peanut butter, Snickers, Milky Way candy bars, Tootsie Rolls, Blow Pops, Pixie Sticks and Laffy Taffy. The owner was happy as he would make nearly twenty dollars of pure profit from each case. I also bought a case each of Jiffy peanut butter, beef jerky, sunflower seeds, dried mangoes, regular and chocolate Oreo's and Chips Ahoy! Cookies. Lastly I purchased several cases of Jolt Cola. It would cost me a pretty penny but I wanted my snacks.

While there I also purchased meals in a can. An amazing innovation that had whole meals inside of a small can or tin. They had food ranging from turkey dinners with sides, roasted chickens and more exotic food like Chinese and Indian meals. Needless to say I bought quite a few of them. I was told that any I didn't like I could return for a refund. I made sure to purchase fresh produce and meat as well for meals I would cook myself. Whilst there I splurged a little on a set of cutting boards and a set of knives that would never dull and were pre-charmed to chop or cut things the way the user wanted. That would definitely save on prep time.

Whilst buying clothes, charmed, of course, with two times growth charms and to repel stains and water, I purchased a black wolf-fur cloak made from the fur of a dire-wolf that I thought looked cool. Might have thought I looked like a Stark when I looked in the mirror.

 _Winter is coming._ I thought with a mental giggle. After a bit of thought I also purchased some nice gloves and a thick black dire-wolf fur blanket I really wanted.

* * *

With my magical purchases done I headed to the nearest public floo station to return to Gracewood Manor. Luckily I remembered how to floo as I had no desire to trip or go flying out of one. When you reached close to your destination you needed to will yourself to slow down and take a step forward to exit correctly. Coming out of the floo I still stumbled a little but it wasn't as bad as I thought. Still it would never be my favorite kind of magical travel, no matter how convenient it was to step from one fireplace to another. Not sure who had thought of the idea either because it didn't seem to be a healthy thing to step into a fire.

With a small _'crack'_ my Uncle's and now I guess my Head Elf Dormu appeared in front of me. He came up to my lower chest and had bright blue eyes. I liked huis named because it reminded me of Dormammu from Marvel Comics.

"Welcome Master." He greeted me.

I hid my grimace. Even if I had no plan to go on a crusade for House Elves like Hermione Granger that didn't mean I wanted a sentient being calling me Master. Or to see them wearing tea towels and pillow cases. My god, allow them to have some dignity.

"Please gather the other Gracewood elves I have an announcement to make."

Dormu snapped his fingers, releasing a pulse I barely felt. With an echoing _'crack'_ many house elves appeared in front of me.

"I am now Master of Gracewood Manor and the sole surviving heir of the direct bloodline. I am Lord of this Manor. I have a set of rules I will be implementing. First off I will now be addressed as Sir, never Master and guests will be address as Sir, Madam or Miss." I told them. "Also all elves will no longer wear tea towels or pillow cases."

Even as obedient as elves are there were several protests and some tears. One female was even sobbing into her pillowcase. I raised my hand to silence them before they carried on any further.

"I am not giving you clothes but material to make uniforms fitting with your duties. I am not trying to set you free. Also all elves will learn to speak, read and write proper English and any other language they may desire to learn. You represent me and my House. I want you to sound educated and better than other House Elves."

I paused.

"Do any of your know how to read?" I asked. "If so, please step forward."

Dormu stepped forward along with three other elves.

"Very good." I smiled. "I wish for you to teach the others. All of the Gracewood elves should know how to read and write. In return for your continued service I promise that I will never abuse you nor will I allow you to be abused. You are never to punish yourselves and if you feel you are deserving of punishment you should speak to me about it. Now I would like a proper tour of my new estate."

Gracewood Manor was a large house. I had always wanted to live in an old English manor. It was one of my greatest wishes. I always found them to be elegant and a good indication of wealth, something I never had growing up, nor did anyone in my family. Grace Wood consisted of a main building and two wings in the shape of a 'U'. In the main building was the Entrance Way with a large gold and crystal chandelier dominating the ceiling with real wood flooring and paneling.

There was the floo room, formal dining and sitting rooms, ballroom, a multi-storied library, the kitchens, elves quarters, a large conservatory and an observatory. In the conservatory was a large amount of hanging and potted plants, a fountain, seating and even a pool. The second floor of the conservatory also had seating and a private dining area. The observatory, on the top most floor, contained a huge brass telescope, books shelves and some comfortable couches and chairs. I thought the room was really cool and had always wanted to own a big telescope, but I never quite thought of owning one that large.

The lowest level was the basements which contained the family ritual rooms, two potion's labs, a dueling chamber. Two rooms were hidden from those not in the family. The ward chamber and a secret hidden vault. Inside was trunks full of galleons, sickles and knuts and several sets of armor and weapons. Apparently some of my ancestors didn't trust the Goblins or just didn't trust keeping their money all in one place.

The Left wing consisted of guest suites and storage rooms. It also held a Billiards room with a pool table, darts and other magical games. It also held the Owlery, which was kept clean and supplied with food and comfortable perches and cages. The right wing contained the family dining and sitting rooms, Lord and Lady's studies, the family library filled with books for family only, a vault, and the family suites.

The outside was just as amazing as the inside. There was an expansive lawn with large, meticulously maintained gardens, a large shallow pool, fountains and a Quidditch pitch. There was even a fully stocked small lake with a boat house with boats for rowing. Never before would I have thought I would live in such luxury and riches. I now owned all of it.

 _It only came at the cost of the only family you have ever known._ A slightly bitter voice spoke up snidely in my mind before Shaotan sent comforting feelings towards me. I offered him a slightly wan smile. I was missing my family and friends more than I thought I would.

* * *

 _A/N:_ A shorter chapter this time but I wanted to get this out while my creative juices were still flowing. I have begun planning chapter 3 and it is likely that Perry will at least begin heading for Hogwarts.


End file.
